Code Geass: Long Live the Rebellion
by Kuramei Foxes and Beetles
Summary: Crossover from Code Geass and Naruto. A take on twins going against their father with the help of some characters we know and love. First story please rate and review thanks. Lelouch/C.C/Harem, OC/OC/Harem and many more pairings


**10 min before the twins confront their father about their mother's death.**

"Are you sure you want to go through with this? Lulu? Vivi?" said a worried boy around their age.

"Of course, it has to be done." the voice of Lelouch and Viviana vi Britannia responded.

"Why? You know the truth about your mother and father. You both know what they are willing to do. You go in there and cause a scene, your father will disown you without a second glance. Your own mother and father don't care about you two and Nunnally. You know your parents have geass, one to change memories and one that can switch bodies. Lulu, Vivi, please don't do this…." the boy was cut off by the twins.

"Enough Kiro, we are not safe here, we must leave and this is the only way to do so." spoke Lelouch.

"If we do this we can go somewhere where Nunnally can be safe and where we can build our forces, so one day we can challenge Britannia and burn it to the ground with our father and mother burning alongside it." continued Viviana.

"Heh.. It seems i can't talk you two out of it so…." Kiro gets on one knee and says "I, Kiro Uzunami, pledge my undying loyalty to Lelouch and Viviana vi Britannia and will see to it that your dreams come true!"

"Thank you Kiro. Jeremiah, Viletta, and Kewell have been made the royal guard for Euphie along with Marika and Liliana, so shes safe, Cornelia can handle herself. Kiro go to Nunnally and keep her safe until we get there." The twins said together.

"Of course My Lord, My Lady." Said Kiro turning around heading towards the hospital to keep Nunnally safe.

"I present Lelouch and Viviana Vi Britannia, seventeen heirs to the Britannian throne," a voice boomed in the giant throne room. The whispers began when the doors opened. One boy and one girl, dressed in prince and princess uniform of black, with capes flowing around their shoulders, marched up to the dais, faces set in a firm expression. Both looked exactly the same yet exactly different. Black hair, purple eyes, and thin bodies.

"Father!" said Lelouch. "Our mother is dead!" The emperor, imposing and tall, shifted.

"What of it?" Viviana twitched, the first movement since going to her current position. She stared at the man on the throne, a look in her eye causing the nobles at the end to move uncomfortably, caught between two forces. The indomitable will of the emperor behind them, and the cold fury of the prince and princess before them.

"What of it?!" cried lelouch, "She has been slain! And you do nothing about it!" The emperor scoffed.

"Your point being?"

"There is no way terrorists could have infiltrated the palace without being detected! My sister heard that all the guards were withdrawn before the shooting!"

"Get on with it boy." Looking infuriated, the prince took a deep breath before finishing.

"You left our mother unprotected and allowed her to be killed!" Gasps echoed throughout the hall, mutters breaking out amongst the onlookers. "Until we discover who exactly is responsible for our mothers murder, I, Lelouch vi Britannia,"

"And I, Viviana vi Britannia,"

"Renounce our claims to the throne!" The two spoke at the same time. At this, the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, issued his own proclamation.

"I hereby strip you two and your sister, of your titles as prince and princesses of Britannia!" With that, the twins turned, exiting the hall.

**April 15, 2010 a.t.b. - Japan, Unknown Area**

Suzaku sat on a stump, hands clenched. Nunnally being carried by Kiro looking at the destroyed landscape. The twins stood before Suzaku.

"Suzaku…." Lelouch began, Viviana continuing with him.

"We swear to you, we will obliterate Britannia!"

**Seven Years Later 2017 a.t.b. - Japan/Area 11 -Britannian Residence -Tokyo Settlement-**

Reuben Ashford was not having a good time. A lot of money was riding on this match.

"You're out of time." His opponent's bodyguard announced, startling Reuben. "Each move from now on will need to be made in 20 seconds." His opponent, a noble, grinned. Then the door entrance to the mansion opened, revealing three people in Ashford Academy uniforms. The noble arched his brow.

"Your substitute?"

"Thank goodness! I'm saved! How are things at school?" Reuben cried, walking over to the three students.

"Oh? Students?" The noble commented.

"Hmph, a noble." Lelouch commented "By the way, how long till we have to leave in order to beat the bell, Kiro?"

"About 20 minutes."

"We'll leave in nine minutes." The noble scoffed at that.

"You have twenty seconds to move!"

"Enough time!" Lelouch grinned at him, picking up his king.

"You start with the king?" The noble asked surprised.

Viviana smiled.

Eight minutes later, the trio left, leaving Reuben to collect his bet while the noble looked at the board in shock.

"Too easy." Lelouch mused, setting himself in the side car of a stream-lined motorcycle. Kiro started the engine, with Viviana sitting behind him. Usually Lelouch would do something but Kiro has been with them since the beginning and he trusts Kiro when it comes to being around Viviana. At the moment, a large television screen mounted on the side of a building flickered to show the Imperial seal, a crowned shield emblazoned with a lion and a snake on the background of a red cross on a blue field.

"And now, a message on the recent terrorist bombing from Clovis La Britannia, third in line for the throne." The screen flickered again, showing a blond man dressed in fancy robes.

"My friends and fellow citizens of Britannia and of course Elevens who have joined our glorious empire! My heart aches at the sin these terrorists have committed! Join me in a moment of silence for those lives lost."

"I don't suppose you two are going to join in?" Kiro questioned, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Of course not. The dead are dead. You can't change that no matter how much you wish." Lelouch and Viviana shot back, both annoyed. Kiro just nodded.

All of a sudden, there was a large honk from behind them, causing Kiro to swerve. Behind them, a large truck suddenly swerved to the right when they didn't move, crashing into a development area.

"Damn idiots!" Lelouch growled, when something caught his eye. Above the the truck, near the ladder, there was a glimmer of what looked like green and white dust. Eyes wide, he turned to Viviana and Kiro. "Did you guys see that?" Viviana and Kiro nodded. Moving fast, the trio moved to the truck. Reaching the truck, the trio climbed the ladder when all the sudden the vehicle jerked sending the three falling into the container.

-Red Queen-

Kallen growled as the Britannian helicopters ordered them to surrender. The helicopters fired, purposely missing the truck. "Shit, the army is here. What are we going to do?" Nagata swore. "That's why I'm here!" Kallen snapped, taking off the cap that disguised her face and heading to the back of the truck, passing the spherical object she and Nagata had stolen, she discarded her jacket and the radio attached to it, stripping down to her pilot outfit. "Kallen, why don't we use it here?" Nagata called out. "Because that would mean a massacre!" Kallen shot back, climbing into the glasgow. She didn't notice three pairs of eyes watching her. Behind the truck, the helicopters guns lowered to aim at it, however, a large blade-like object on a very thin wire lashed out from a slit in the back of the truck, stabbing into the leading helicopter and neatly piercing it in the cockpit.

"A-a slash harken?" One of the pilots gasped.

"Shit! Its a knightmare!" Another pilot cried.

"You guys know what this thing does!" Kallen cried out, having the knightmare slash harkens lash out to the helicopters.

"You guys pull back." ordered a commanding voice. "Let me handle this."

With that the sutherland lowered itself to the ground and got ready to fight the glasgow.

"I don't know where you dug that heap of junk but you'll never beat a sutherland!" The pilot announced. "And neither can some damned eleven!" The same pilot roared.

"Kallen, that girl is good!" Nagata warned, "We can't both die! Run for it!"

"But-" Kallen protested.

Below them, another sutherland ascended, flipping as it ran out of the "road", the knightmare positioned itself directly in the truck's path. Swearing, Nagata swerved the truck to the left, avoiding the burst the mecha fired. Behind him, Kallen tried to fire her Glasgow's right slash harken. Instead of launching, it clicked uselessly.

"What? It's jammed!?" The sutherland accelerated, bringing its attached metal tonfas up. "Second-hand junk!" Its pilot cried, bringing the right-hand tonfa down to smash the glasgow. Kallen immediately ejected the frames useless right shoulder. While the britannian pilot was distracted, Kallen swerved the glasgow around, accelerating away. Inside her sutherland, Jean complimented the eleven. "Not bad. But…."

Back in the truck, Lelouch, Viviana and Kiro contemplated their situation. "Judging by the darkness and the feel of the road, I guess we're in the old subway tunnels." Lelouch said. "Viviana, Kiro did you get a good look of the redhead?" asked Lelouch. "I didn't get a good view of her, so no, how about you Kiro?" replied Viviana. "She looked like one of our classmates, named Kallen Stadtfelt, I think thats her name." replied Kiro.

-The White Knight- "The terrorist are in the subway system." The commander explained. "Our goal is the recovery of the chemical weapon the terrorists stole. Search the old tunnel system in the Shinjuku ghetto. Report when you find it, then it will be handled by the royal guard. You may be honorable britannians now, but you were once elevens. Now it is time to prove your loyalty!"

"Yes, my Lord!" came the chorus of japanese/elevens.

"Soldier 404 has found the target."

"Excellent! Move out!"

Back in the tunnel, the soldier started running towards the trio that were next to the capsule. As the soldier reached them he sent a kick but Kiro saw him and flipped him over. Recovering quickly, he took of his mask saying, "No more mindless murder!"

"What are you-"

"Using poison gas!"

"Britannia made that poison gas, didn't they?"

He was shocked as he looked at their appearance.

"So why don't you obliterate Britannia!" They were surprised when the soldier said,

"Lelouch? Viviana? Kiro?" Showing them his face. "It's me, Suzaku."

"You become a britannian soldier?" Viviana said bitterly. Before any more accusations can be made, the capsule glowed as the seals began to open. Suzaku dashed for lelouch and covered his face with his gas mask. Kiro grabbed Viviana and put a hand over her mouth. The sphere continued to open splitting into four and lowered. In the golden light, a feminine form uncoiled, yellow eyes gazing at the trio before she collapsed, green hair falling around her. All of them were shocked except Kiro.

His fist connected with the side of the truck, "Dammit, I'm going to kill Charles and Marianne for this. Clovis has been doing experiments on her."

"What do you mean Kiro?" asked Viviana.

"She was my contact in the Britannian empire but she disappeared a few months back, and to think that they dare do experiments on her. They are going to pay for this."

"Kiro, calm down. Please! First we need to get out of here." Viviana comforted Kiro.

"Sigh… Thank you Vivi!" responded Kiro.

"Of course, I'll always be by your side!" said Viviana.

While they were talking, Lelouch and Suzaku went to help the girl. Lelouch cleaned her face of the strange liquid inside the capsule, while Suzaku unbound her limbs.

"Well Suzaku? Does this look like poison gas to you?" Demanded Lelouch.

"I don't understand…. they told us it was-"

"Being an honorary britannian does not excuse for what you are doing?" The voice came from the front of the tunnel, where the royal guard stood with their commander in front. Suzaku got up and ran over, leaving the two lamperouge siblings and Uzunami with the girl.

"Sir… I don't understand. They told us-"

"How dare you question orders! But i'll let you redeem yourself… Kill the terrorists!" The commander ordered.

"I can't…. They're just civilians! I sorry but I can't shoot them." Suzaku said turning to look at Lelouch, Viviana, and Kiro. The commander then grabbed his pistol and shot Suzaku in the back. Suzaku then fell forward as darkness overtook him.

"Shit…." Kiro growled, moving in front of Lelouch, Viviana, and the girl. _That bastard.. he shot Suzaku!_

Kiro moved his hands where his hidden pistols were. In a flash, he pulled them and shot at the royal guard but at the same time the truck exploded. While his aim was moved he killed three of the royal guards. Lelouch grabbed the girl and all of them fled down the tunnel. After a while, they stopped to catch their breath. Lelouch looked at the girl, who was watching him with her yellow eyes. "Do you have a name?"

"My name is C.C."

"C.C.? I don't suppose you'll tell me why you were in the capsule."

"They were experimenting me," C.C. hissed out.

Taking note of the tattoo she had on her forehead, "So you're a code bearer?"

C.C. recoiled in shock, " H-h-how do you-"

"I have a friend who is a code bearer also and two parents who have geass."

"So you also know about geass and the truth of your parents. Then would you like me to grant you the power of geass in exchange of granting my greatest wish?" C.C. asked.

"In another world, I probably would have taken it without question but I want to know something, What will this make us? Accomplices? Friends? or Something more? Because I know C.C. isn't your real name." Lelouch responded, getting closer to C.C. backing her up to the foreheads and nose touching while their lips centimeters apart. C.C. for her part was blushing up a storm. "Tell me, once I destroy my father and Britannia will you stay by side or will you leave after Britannia is destroyed."

"I-I-I…." C.C. started stuttering. _Why am I stuttering like a freaking schoolgirl._ "A-a-and if I stay by your side, what does that mean?" C.C. asked finally able to talk.

"It means that I will also stay by your side," Lelouch said caressing C.C. cheeks with his hand, "and also try to get rid of all the pain you have suffered since getting your code." C.C.'s eyes widened, while tears started forming around her eyes. _Nobody has been able to see that pain from her but he-he did._ Slowly she put her hands around his head, and slowly leaned her head up. Lelouch slowly put his hands on her hips and slowly leaned his head down. Then their lips finally touched and slowly became a passionate kiss. While this was going on in there mind, Lelouch began seeing strange images, Jupiter, women with the same mark on their bodies as C.C., _no her name is Cecelia_, two planets about to crash into each other, and then he heard her voice, "I will give this gift to you for you already granted my wish. You will live amongst humans as one of them, but also not one of them. Different rules, different time, different life."

"I accept your gift," Lelouch said as the images faded. He became aware he was still making out with Cecelia but he didn't care, he was hers, and she was his. In his mind, it was flooded with information on how to activate it and its limits.

**Meanwhile with Kiro and Viviana**

"Sigh… I think I know what she's planning but knowing Lulu, he'll turn the tables on her.. heh heh"

Kiro said with a chuckle. "Vivi, remember when I said i'll grant you geass when you are ready?"

"I remember, Kiro. Why? Am i ready for it?," Kiro nodded, " Very well."

Kiro went to her and grabbed Viviana by the waist and held her close.

"Kiro what are you….." Viviana was blushing up storm on how close was Kiro to her and their lips almost touching.

"Vivi, I spent my life with you, Lulu, and Nunna. You guys accepted into your family knowing what I am. That's why i'm asking you this question, Vivi, will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Viviana's eyes widened and tears started forming around her eyes, " Yes i'll spend the rest of my life with you!" With that they met each other halfway and kissed each other. At the moment Viviana saw exactly what Lelouch saw and accepted the gift. The information of her geass being sorted out in her mind.

**Five minutes later**

All of them started to run again. About half an hour of running, the group came to the exit. Kiro in front. Peeking above the ground, he saw the same group of soldiers, standing before a pile of corpses of Japanese.

"Are you sure that the exit came out here?" The commander asked.

"Yes sir. It matches up with the old city maps."

"Hmph. The must have-" At that moment Kiro jumped out aiming his pistols at them and shooting, killing the royal guard. Lelouch, Viviana, and Cecelia then came out and stood by Kiro. They all stood there for a minute when two sutherland knightmares smashed through the doors of the warehouse. The sutherlands factsphere opened, the camera quickly scanning the scene for details missed by the conventional cameras.

"What? The royal guards are dead!" Both pilots gasped, both male. Both sutherlands raised the assault rifles at the four men and women. "You there! What happened here?"

"My name is Alan Spacer. These are my brother Eric, and sisters Natalie and Marie. Our father is a duke. My ID card is in my breast pocket. After you've confirmed it, we'd like to request your protection."

"Stay where you are, don't move! Jack, come help me." Both knightmare cockpits opened, the seat sliding backwards. The pilots descended on the mounting cable, pistols aiming at them. They both took six steps forward and Lelouch made his move, activating his geass, "Give us your Knightmares."

After an instant, both pilots gave their pistols to Lelouch and Kiro, and then tossed their knightmares activation key to them.

"Very well. The code is ZH1-US1-US3."

"My code is XS8-OF2-OF5."

Then Kiro shot both of them in the head. _They might get suspicious if they know they have blanks in memory. Better take care of it now than having it bite us in the ass later._ All of them thought. Lelouch went into one of the sutherlands and strapped himself in and Cecelia sat on his lap. Kiro entered the other sutherland with Viviana sitting on his lap. Then the made there way out the warehouse.

-"Too bad!"

The voice woke up Suzaku. "It seems like you missed your chance to go to heaven Private Kururugi!"

"Um… Where am I?"

"Ah! You're still in the Shinjuku Ghetto" Lloyd said.

"We are close to Prince Clovis transport, so it's really the safest place to be." Cecile said. She leaned closer to Suzaku, showing him his pocket watch she held in a handkerchief. "This thing saved you."

"You're lucky that was under your protective suit, thats what deflected the bullet." Lloyd said.

"Is it precious to you?"

"Yes" Suzaku replied taking the watch.

"You Elevens believe that gods live in every object."

"Um, What's the situation?"

"The poison gas has been released, massive eleven casualties."

"They haven't caught the culprit though." Cecile finished

"Private Kururugi, how much experience do you have in piloting Knightmare frames?"

"Well, only the simulator courses…"

"Congratulations!" Lloyd cried, twirling a gold activation key in his hand. "Once you get in, you and your life will be changed!"

"Whether you want it or not." Cecile added.

Lelouch and Kiro were moving the sutherlands around buildings in the ghetto. Suddenly they stopped and Lelouch flipped out his phone, and called Shirley.

"Shirley? Are you near a television? I'm sorry, but it's important. Please check if their are any news about Shinjuku. Traffic restrictions? Why are their restrictions?... I see. Thank you, Shirley! Oh! One more thing, can you tell Nunna that me, Vivi, and Kiro are going to be late. Thank you, Princess!" Hanging up, Lelouch left Shirley blushing at the other end of the line. It took him a minute to process what he said. "Shit!" Cecelia started laughing at him but then said, "Well I don't mind, after all you are going to be emperor after you defeat Charles." Lelouch immediately started blushing and stuttering. Ignoring Cecelia's laughter, he took a deep breath, turned of his IFF signal and told Kiro to do the same. "Kiro, it seems Clovis closed all access to Shinjuku. Apparently he had this operation classified."

"So he can't call any reinforcements without drawing attention." Kiro responded. An explosion overhead drew their attention as a slash harken darted from the falling, burning helicopter, to the red glasgow they saw earlier. "Well, Lelouch is it time to recruit the terrorists?" Kiro asked. "Yes it is" Lelouch responded, switching on the radio as Kiro moved to higher ground. "Lelouch, I'll cover from up here." Kiro said, getting the giant sniper rifle in position. "Very well." Lelouch responded, getting out of sutherland to pick up a chess board and its pieces. Then he got back into the sutherland and Cecelia on his lap once again. Then he started moving once again, with Kiro covering him.

-"Damn it! Only thirty minutes left!" Kallen hissed as the sutherlands kept chasing her.

"The west entrance! Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!"

"Huh? Who's this? How did you get this code?"

"That doesn't matter. If you want to win, trust us!"

"To Win?"

She jumped on the tracks as she was told.

"Okay, what am I supposed to do now?" She asked being closely pursued by two Sutherlands.

"You pathetic eleven." One of the Sutherlands called out, "If you simply run away, this hunt hasn't much to offer in the way of sport."

Up ahead a train was heading their way and then the radio crackled to life once again and Lelouch's voice returned, "Since you trusted us, you are going to win. Now, jump onto the train."

"Gotcha!" Kallen replied and had her Glasgow jump onto the train, awaiting her next instructions. One of the pursuing Sutherlands grabbed the train, "You think you can get out through that way, hmm? If thats your plan then.." She turned towards the other Sutherland and gave him orders.

"You there! Go after the Glasgow."

As the Sutherland jumped after her, a pair of slash harkens came out of nowhere and destroyed it. Both Kallen and Jean were stunned.

"Shot by friendly fire? Whats your name and unit? We are after the one armed glasgow….!" Her answer came in a form of hail of bullets.

"Oh my god! A terrorist." As she was retreating a single bullet fired from a sniper destroyed her Sutherlands leg. Then she saw the red Glasgow closing in on her. She then ejected before the Glasgow could touch her.

"You saved me but how did you get a hold of a sutherland!?" She turned and saw no one there, "Huh? Where did he go?"

"Kallen!" Ohgi's voice called out, the rebel leader running up to her along with her buddies that managed to survive. "What the hell was that radio message earlier!?"

"What? He contacted you too!"

"Sure did! And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon."

Then the radio crackled to life once again.

"Are you the one in charge?" Lelouch asked him.

"Uh, yeah." Ohgi replied.

Then all of the sudden Kiro's voice joined in, "My, my, good to see your still alive, Kaname Ohgi."

Smirking as he heard the gasps on the radio. "And also its a pleasure to meet you also Kallen Kozuki or should I say Kallen Stadtfeld." Now smirking widely when he heard more gasps of surprise.

"H-h-how do you know my name?" Kallen asked shakily, knowing shes been compromised.

Then Lelouch's voice came back, "Do not worry Kallen, we mean you no harm. But if you really want to know, we have met before. We will not turn you in, after all, we are fighting for the same reason. So back to business! I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory, if you want to use them to win, then follow my orders."

Everyone was examining and gasping over the Sutherlands they found in the train cars, all of them saying "We should give these guys a chance."

"Wait, at least tell us your name or something." asked Ohgi.

"Very well, I am… Zero." responded Lelouch.

"Zero? As in nothing? Kallen asked.

"Thats correct. And my partners name is Fenrir."

Kallen couldn't believe it, they know who she is and she has met them before but she couldn't figure out who they are.

"Kallen!" Lelouch's voice startling Kallen, "Energy filler status?"

"About fifteen minutes worth."

"Then recharge it your unit will be running decoy."

"Understood."

"In ten minutes, I'll contact you with further instructions."

"Hey, are you certain about this? They've all had their IFFs removed. What if this is a trap?" Tamaki asked.

"The other side has total advantage in this war. They don't need to set any traps. Alright people, let's move. Get to your assigned points." Ohgi said.

"P1, can you move? It moves basically the same as what you're used to." Lelouch asked.

"Got it."

"Understood, if Q1 is on schedule, enemy Sutherlands, probably two of them will reach you in twenty-three seconds. Shoot them through the wall!"

Tamaki started running his mouth, " Aaargh! he's out of his mind!"

Ohgi then said, "Everyone, double check your weapons."

"What? Are you serious?" Tamaki shouted.

"Enemy Sighted" One of the generals reported.

"A feint eh? How very pedestrian of them." Prince Clovis said.

"Send in Lanzo squad and have Ugen and Valerie to strike from the rear." said General Bartley.

They waited, and when time was up, Ohgi gave the signal, "3, 2, 1, fire!"

It worked, the enemy sutherlands were destroyed.

"P1, P4, P7, move a hundred meters to your right and fire your slash harken toward 3 o'clock." Zero ordered.

"You heard him" Ohgi said, "Do what Zero says."

"Damn, what else does he want us to do?" Tamaki asked.

"P5, ready?" Zero asked.

"Yeah. Quit calling me that." Tamaki responded.

"Good, but be prepared. It seems that the Britannian military have something up their sleeve." Fenrir warned, while he was looking through the scope at the G1, where Clovis was giving orders.

"How can this be.." Prince Clovis stammered, watching as his generals strategies were read and countered, "Does this mean terrorists have our military weaponry?"

He stood up, even as Bartley tried to change codes for the fifth time, "This failure is unacceptable!" Clovis snapped as he started moving towards Bartley and the rest of generals, only to stop short when Lloyd appeared on the main screen.

"Good Afternoon!" Lloyd greeted, The Earl of Pudding smiling at the command crew, ignoring Bartley's orders to get off the monitor, "I'd say it's time to deploy the A6 special weapon."

"We have no time for this right now!" Clovis stated, "Bring up Quincy's squad!" He held a hand up to silence Bartley's protests, "Reinforce the breach in the encirclement with some of the forces guarding me, all we know for certain is that the enemy are here."

"Now then, the enemy has five options, their move." Lelouch said, while he and Cecelia were watching the screen of the battleground. "Well, now thats a more stupider move than I expected. Kallen, do you have an area map?"

"Yes but its of the old city and has no current landmarks." Kallen replied.

"It'll do. Is everything ready."

"Hai."

Kiro and Viviana grinned as Lelouch relayed his plan to them. Leaving the sniper rifle, he jumped his Sutherland down the building, and moved according to Lelouch's orders. On the IFF display, the britannians units arrived at the dot where they had thought Q1 to be, only to find she wasn't there.

"And thats check." Lelouch and Viviana said together.

Underground, Kallen stopped her Glasgow and turned and shot her slash harken to a specific spot. The concrete cracked and the ground crumpled along with the enemy Knightmares, tanks, and APCs. Watching both Lelouch and Viviana let out a short, cruel laugh.

"This is it! Vivi, we can do it. We can finally destroy Britannia."

Prince Clovis was staring the board in shock and started to step back. _Who… Who the hell am I up against. What if.. if he's better than Todoh?_

"Lloyd!" The prince cried out.

"Yes, your highness." Lloyd responded.

"Can it win? Will your toy beat them?"

"Hmph, My lord, please be so kind to call it Lancelot."

"Z-01 Lancelot activating." The trailer opened, lowering the shrouded knightmare to the ground. "Z-01 Lancelot on standby for activation. Realising final locks."

"Did you read the manual." Cecile asked Suzaku.

"Most of it."

"Very good. You scored top of your class in the simulator."

The shroud flew off to reveal the prototype knightmare frame.

"Initial start-up from phase 20. Equipping energy filler. Twenty seconds to full activation"

"Lancelot, activate M.E. boost." muttered Suzaku.

"Lancelot, Launch." Cecile said.

The Lancelot then went forward at full speed, while throwing Cecile and a laughing Lloyd to the ground.

"Hahaha, full throttle right out of the gate." Lloyd said while laughing.

"A new unit has appeared on the battlefield. It is heading towards your positions. It's an experimental knightmare, the first 7th generation. Retreat immediately, focus on saving the civilians." Fenrir started saying with Zero finishing.

"What? Its just one knightmare right? We can take it!"

Cecelia and Viviana sighed and shook their head at Tamaki's idiotic response.

"Negative. Focus on evacuation efforts. That is, unless of course, you would sentence innocent people to death at the hands of Britannia." Fenrir growled.

There was a disturbing silence on the other side before Ohgi cut in.

"You heard him! Everyone, pull back!"

"Thank you. Ohgi."

"No, thank you Zero."

"It was my pleasure, I'll contact you on a later date."

"Right!"

With that, the line went dead. Lelouch and the rest then started getting out of their sutherlands and headed straight to Clovis's transport, geassed the guards and were closing in on Clovis.

Once in the room, Lelouch geassed Bartley and the rest and told them to kill themselves. After that he ordered Clovis to cease fire.

"Attention all forces, cease fire at once. I, Clovis, third prince of Britannia and royal viceroy of Area Eleven, hereby command you, all forces are ordered to cease fire at once. You will also cease destruction of any buildings or property. All casualties, whether Britannian or Eleven, shall be treated equally and without prejudice. In the name of Clovis la Britannia, you are hereby ordered cease fire at once… I shall allow no further fighting."

The lights the went out.

"Are you satisfied?" asked Clovis.

"Very. Well done" Answered Lelouch and Viviana together.

"And what should we do now? Sing a few lively ballets or perhaps a nice game of chess."

"That has a familiar ring. Don't you recall, the two us used to play together as boys. Of course, I will always win."

"What?"

"Remember, at the Aeris Villa."

"You, who are you?"

"Its been a long time big brother." Said Lelouch and Viviana together as they moved forward.

"Lelouch and Viviana vi Britannia at your service and we have come to change the world."

"Lelouch, Viviana, what a relief to see we start leaving for the homeland immediately." said Clovis.

"You forget that we were used for, brother. Yes, we were used as tools because our mother was killed."

"Please don't kill me!" Cried Clovis.

"Hehe, don't worry we won't but I know somebody who wants to."

"What?"

"Oh, C.C. come say hello to your tormentor."

"W-w-what, C.C." Clovis was scared now. Cecelia walked up to the Lamperouge twins and took the gun from Lelouch and pointed it at Clovis between the eyes and shot him.


End file.
